


Blood Whore

by ariapassionflower01



Series: Vampire's Lure [1]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Face Slapping, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They don't just feed from you.” The words of warning rang in his head and Georg almost considered turning around right then. He was right outside the darkened House, and he was still a free man. Once he walked inside, however, he didn't know what would happen to him....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Whore

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first threesome and my first time really writing from Georg's POV, so its all a little experimental. Its my little guinea pig;) so I hope you like it!

Maybe it was curiosity. Maybe it was an overblown sense of rebellion or an intense death wish. Whatever it was Georg Listing found himself in front of the House, shaking in his boots like he hadn't been since he was ten years old and about to get a whipping with Daddy's belt for playing in the old fortress when he was told not to. The fortress held a sort of myth, just like this House, but Georg didn't believe in myths. He'd seen the truth and it scared him... or excited him – just really fucking excited him.

Ever since he was little, he'd been hearing the stories. People talked about supernatural creatures that were said to roam the woods outside of their little, German town. Some even said that they lived among them, like they were human, disguising themselves. But when the time came, they would turn into their vicious, otherworldly forms and attack. Their claws would appear, along with fangs and horrible red eyes – vampires. It sounded so ridiculous to an outsider, but Georg knew he wasn't crazy, just like all the other people in the town who claimed to have seen them.

The “fortress” on the edge of town used to be an outpost, used first for trading, then for guarding during the war. It was said that the vampires used to live there before the rest of civilization moved in. Georg had gone there on a dare from his best friend, Gustav Shafer, at the age of ten to see if he could catch a glimpse of the nocturnal creatures. He'd been scared of course, trying not to act like it as he crept past those dark, crumbling walls as the midnight moon hung overhead. It had been the most intense, frightening moments of his life up til then. For a while he wondered if it was all part of his imagination, seeing flashes and glimpses of the creatures before running out, screaming like a girl to find Gustav. Gustav had found it hilarious, not believing the tales himself, and had rolled around on the ground laughing his ass off like the big dick he was. Angrily, Georg had stormed off, but in his heart, he had known what he had seen.

Ever since then, Georg had been privately obsessed with discovering more. His parents and the rest of the superstitious, up tight people in his town didn't believe or told him to stay away. He heard stories, about houses where the vampires fed. There were tales of groups of people who served them, offering their blood as food for them. He had almost given up on finding one of the Houses until a few days ago. He had come into contact with Klaas, a former “blood whore” as they were apparently termed, who reluctantly informed him about a nearby feeding House. He was told to stay away, as before. Georg, however, was curious, rebellious, and had some what of a death wish.

“They don't just feed from you.” The words of warning rang in his head and Georg almost considered turning around right then. He was right outside the darkened House, and he was still a free man. Once he walked inside, however, he didn't know what would happen to him. The same urge, however, that had caused him to walk into that fortress nine years ago, caused him to take another lurching step forward. He stepped slowly to the front door, remembering what Klaas had told him. He knocked once and spoke the password, “Sanguis.” Latin for blood.

The door opened and Georg found himself face to face with a beautiful, pale woman. Her blonde hair fell in thick waves around her shoulders and a round face full of blue eyes and full, red lips. A deep, red dress hugged her curves and Georg wondered if she were a vampire, or a servent.

“I've never seen you before.” She said, raising a brow.

Georg opened his mouth to speak, his voice catching at first. He cleared his throat and said in a tone that sounded far too fearful for even his own ears, “Klaas sent me.”

“Klaas.” She said with a nod. “Sending a replacement I see, the coward.”

Georg shifted uneasily, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Uh, yeah.”

She turned on her heel, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “Come on.” She said, motioning over her shoulder for him to follow.

Georg followed after her, noting the dated décor of the house as they passed into a hallway. “Klaas was one of our best blood whores.” She said. “The House Masters here were very disappointed when he left.”  
 _Shit._ Georg thought. What had he gotten himself into? He had just made himself out to be Klaas's replacement and that sounded like a long term job. He didn't even know what he was getting himself into. 

They reached a door and she pushed it open, revealing a dimly lit room. There was a round bed in the middle of the room, covered in silken, red sheets. A sheer, black curtain hung around it but when she pulled a cord next to the bed, it lifted slowly.

“This is the feeding room.” She said, although it looked more like a prostitute's lair to Georg.

She turned to look at him, narrowing her eyes. “So you've never done this before.”

Georg shook his head, his throat too squeezed with fright to speak.

“You look terrified.” She said, sounding compassionate. “Look, its not all that bad, okay? If you just do as they say at all times, you'll be perfectly fine.” She smiled before turning back to the bed. “When they come in, you should be naked on the bed.”

“Wait.” Georg stepped in, holding up a hand. “Naked? And who's _they_? There's more than one?”  
She turned back to him, looking slightly amused. “You really are a newbie.” She shook her head, “Yes, there's two of them. They're the House Masters. And, yes, naked. That's how they prefer it. Please, you don't really believe in the stereotypical neck bites do you?”  
Georg swallowed hard, shrugging. “I... I don't know.” His voice came out weak and husky. 

“Don't speak unless you're spoken to, all right?” She said. “Be respectful. They're in charge. And please, do what they say. We want this to be a feeding, not a massacre.”  
Georg almost panicked right then. Almost ran, or fainted. One of the two, because right now, he was in neck deep and he wasn't sure how he had gotten to this point. He knew, chronologically speaking, but somehow, it just wasn't fitting together.

“They won't hurt you unless you resist.” She said, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. The consolation didn't really make him stop hyperventilating, but she just smiled and sashayed past him. “They should be coming soon, so strip and get comfortable.” She sounded so cheery as she flounced to the door.

When she shut him in, Georg sank to the edge of the bed, trying to get control of his spinning head. It took him several minutes to sort himself out and when he did, he considered just trying to slip out now. At last, however, he slowly pulled his shirt off over his head and unbuttoned his jeans slowly. He paused on his boxers. Did he really have to be naked for this? At last, however, he slipped out of those too and slid back onto the bed. The silk sheets were cool and soothing against his back and he took in a few deep breaths. It would all be okay, right? He just had to be silent, respectful, and obedient. Was that so hard?  
A few minutes later he heard movement downstairs. A voice rose, soft and light. It sounded sweet and intoxicating, like a dream. Georg closed his eyes and listened as a lower, more commanding tone joined the conversation. He heard the woman's voice too and he wondered if these were the two House Masters.

Seconds later, there was quiet, just the sound of footsteps in the hall. Georg felt his heart begin to race, panicking for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. He didn't have any more time to think, however, because the door was opening. He glanced over and caught sight of a tall, willowy figure. For a moment, Georg was confused over the gender of the beautiful person filling the doorway before he noted the flat chest and the tight pants that were nicely filled. He was certainly stunning with long, flowing black hair, almond eyes surrounded by thick, black makeup, a small, rounded nose, and enticingly full, glossed lips. He paused there in the doorway, his light brown eyes flashing as he perused Georg's body on the bed. Georg had his quivering hands clasped over his naked crotch, but he felt as if it shielded nothing from those penetrating eyes.

At last, the gorgeous one stepped inside and another figure met Georg's eyes. This one was a few inches shorter, but he was no less intimidating. He appeared more wild with thick, dirty blonde dreadlocks that fell loosely around his shoulders, one dangling over his heavy brows and narrowed eyes. He bore a great resemblance to the first and Georg wondered of their relationship to each other.

“She said he was a fresh one.” The second one's voice was low as he ran his own, wild eyes over Georg.

“I like fresh, Tom.” The first one responded, in the melodic voice that Georg had heard earlier. He seemed to float across the room as he stepped up to the edge of the bed. Georg was breathing too hard, too loudly as he was looked at from an even closer perspective.

“He smells like fear.” The second one, Tom apparently, stayed near the doorway.

“They all do.” He chuckled, a low tone, as he reached out a fine-boned hand, with a set of long fingers. His nails were immaculately manicured, black with white tips. He ran those long nails down Georg's arm, causing goosebumps to crop up in their wake. “He's sensitive.” He noted, his nostrils flaring. He leaned his head back, his eyes closing, “Mmm, he smells amazing.”

Georg swallowed hard, feeling like he couldn't breath. They could smell him?

Tom at last crossed the room and Georg wanted to draw away from him. He felt frightened with every step that Tom took towards him but he couldn't move on the bed.

“Look at his skin, Tom.” The first one said, rubbing a thumb over Georg's arm, drawing it up until he was stroking over Georg's neck. Georg could feel his pulse hammering beneath the gentle stroke and he felt like a noose had slipped around his neck.

“Bill...” Tom said, speaking the name of the first.

“What?” Bill asked, looking over at Tom with a raised brow. “Don't tell me you're not hungry.”  
Tom turned his eyes back to Georg and Georg could practically feel him devouring him just from his stare alone. “This is a nice body, blood whore.” He said at last, speaking directly to him.

Georg didn't know whether he was supposed to say something to that or not so he just blinked dumbly up at him.

“I think I would like a taste.” Tom threw a deviant look in Bill's direction and Bill's eyes sparkled. Georg glanced quickly between the two, wondering what exactly they were going to do with him.

“What do you want first?” Tom asked, licking a tongue over his lips. “Carotid? Brachial? Radial?  
Georg knew they were talking about arteries. They were talking about biting him. He lay paralyzed on the bed, unable to move, unable to make a damn sound. They were going to bite him and he couldn't do anything.

“Mmm.” Bill demured. “I was thinking femoral.” He drew his fingers down, tickling them over Georg's bare thigh. “Right next to the major blood flow.”

Georg's heart really went into high gear because he was certain what was going to happen in this room.  _They don't just feed from you.._

Georg felt himself panic right then and he was moving before he told himself to, sitting up and going for the end of the bed. Before he was even halfway up, however, hands came out of nowhere, grabbing him. They moved at lightning speed, grabbing him by the arms and pinning him down. His wrists were yanked over his head and held down by an iron grasp. Below him, Bill was on the bed in a blur, his body moving faster than Georg had ever seen a human move before. But he wasn't human...

Bill grabbed his thighs, pushing his legs apart and holding him down. He bared his teeth, his eyes flashing a red color as he fangs came out. He hissed, actually hissed, at Georg and he thought his heart would stop out of pure terror. Bill reared back, his long, dark hair flying as his head came down, his mouth latching onto Georg's inner thigh. Georg arched against Tom's hold on him, a high, quavering cry leaving his lips as Bill's teeth sank into the tender flesh. A biting, then burning, sensation went through his entire leg and he bucked. His heart was thundering in his chest and he was sure he was hyperventilating, but he couldn't get away. Tom was too strong and when Georg looked up, Tom was growling, his own teeth gleaming back at Georg. Georg thrashed harder as Tom lunged down on him, his mouth catching on exposed throat. His elongated eye teeth penetrated skin, going directly into the carotid artery.

They were both sucking on him now, making wet sounds and Georg felt himself becoming weak. His extremities tingled as blood was pulled away to hungry, vampire mouths and his fighting became less and less.

Tom lifted his head, his lips and his jaw painted with blood. He grinned wildly at Bill who was also lifting his head. A few dark strands of hair were matted with blood already and his white pallor was awash in exhilarated pink.

“We're keeping him.” Bill panted. “All night.”  
Tom nodded. “I want first go.”

Bill made a shocked sound. “I don't think so.”

Below them, Georg opened hazy eyes. He made a weak sound, flopping beneath them. Tom tightened his grip on Georg's arms, keeping him in place.

“You didn't even  _want_ him at first.” Bill said, lifting an indignant chin. 

Tom growled, snapping his teeth at Bill. “Fine.”

Georg knew what they were saying, and he could still process it through the strange haze that had settled over his brain with the first bite. He wanted to fight, to protest against what was surely the inevitable with the two vampires, but his limbs felt weak and boneless.

“Turn him over.” Bill said and Tom quickly flipped him with hardly any effort. Georg found himself face down in the silk sheets, entirely exposed. He tried to make his arms and legs moved, but only twitched weakly for all of his effort.

Bill climbed between his legs and Georg felt his hands on his ass, his long fingers squeezing and fondling. “Ah, just look at it, Tom.” He sighed. “So beautiful.”  
“Come on.” Tom growled impatiently, settling onto the bed at Georg's head, releasing Georg's hands to strip off his clothing. Georg watched through blurry vision as Tom tossed his shirt and pants over the edge of the bed. He had a slim but toned body and Georg gasped in a breath as his cock came into view, big and hard already. Georg gagged over his own saliva, grasping weakly at the sheets as he tried to crawl away. He was terrified, scared to death of what was going to happen. They were going to bite him, rape him, do the most unspeakable things and he had no strength whatsoever with which to resist.

“Hold him, Tom.” Bill's voice was low and raspy. He sounded desirous and when he moved in closer, Georg could feel naked flesh against his own.

Tom took both of Georg's wrists in one hand and held them to the bed. With the other hand, he stroked Georg's long, chesnut hair away from his face. “We got a pretty one tonight, Bill.” He said, sounding smug. “You like being sucked, blood whore?” He asked in a low tone. “You're gonna like getting fucked  _and_ sucked even more.”

Georg tried to scream out, but only a whine left his throat.

Bill moved in closer and Georg felt something wet nudging up between his ass cheeks. It was Bill's fingers he realized, damp with something. He groaned once more, fighting with all his might to pull his legs together and get away. Bill's other hand clamped down on thigh, holding his legs open as he pressed his fingers against Georg's hole harder. His fingers penetrated, stabbing deep into him. Georg arched from the bed, his body finally responding to his commands. The foreign sensation made him panic and he struggled against Tom's hold on him. His body squeezed wildly around Bill's fingers, trying to push them out. Bill, however, thrust his fingers in harder, forcing two, then three into the tight, resisting space. Bill's mouth skimmed over his lower back moving downward, until he was licking along Georg's cleft, right next to his penetrating fingers. He drew his tongue hotly over one buttock before he bit down. Georg cried out, a full-fledged sound this time as the same burning sensation from before screamed along his nerve endings. He writhed under Tom's hands, who simply slammed him back down the bed. He grabbed a handful of Georg's long hair and pulled his head up into his lap. He had one hand wrapped around his dick, directly it to Georg's mouth. Georg shook head, trying to turn his mouth away, but Tom yanked hard on his hair, pulling him back.

“Open you mouth, blood whore.” He ordered.

“No...” Georg moaned, ducking his head down despite Tom's tight grip on his hair. His scalp screamed in pain and Tom pulled hard.

“Come here.” Tom growled. His cock smacked suddenly along Georg's face, shocking him into silence. The hot, wet tip rubbed up against his lips and he sputtered before Tom pushed it into his mouth. He moaned in protest as the thick, hard flesh sank into his mouth. It was shoved all the way in, choking him almost. “Suck it!” Tom ordered.

“Nnngg..” Georg tried to pull back but Tom pulled him back down.

“Yeah, Tomi, fuck his mouth.” Bill's voice was behind him, panting and breathless as he came up from his bite. His fingers pushed hard inside Georg's body, those long nails biting. Georg nearly screamed, his voice muffled by Tom's big cock in his mouth. Tears welled in his eyes but he squeezed them shut. He couldn't be weak. He had gotten himself into this.

“Gonna fuck you so hard, blood whore.” Bill's voice rasped in his ear as he leaned over him. Georg could feel blood from his lips, sticky against his cheek and hair. “And you're gonna learn to like it.”

He sat back, his fingers retreating from his body for only a moment's time. Tom's hips pulsed against his mouth as Bill grabbed his hips and pulled him up. He squeezed Georg's buttocks apart and Georg could feel his cock rubbing up between them. It was wet with the same lubrication that he had used with his fingers. Georg scrabbled with the sheets, but he had nowhere to go. In front of him was Tom's cock and behind him, Bill's.

“Come on, blood whore. Take it.” Tom spoke in a low gravelly tone as Bill pressed his cockhead against Georg's hole. Georg was nearly screaming in panicked exhales as Bill's hips rocked against him, shoving his cock into him. He arched, his body going stiff with pain as Bill's thick, long cock pierced him.

“Fuck, yes.” Bill hissed as he seated his hips against Georg's ass.

Georg moaned, a tear trickling out of his eye as Bill's cock became completely embedded. His body felt like it were being torn apart inside, like a fucking fence post had been shoved inside him. He choked over Tom's cock, hardly able to breathe with it blocking his airway.

“Good?” Tom asked Bill.

Bill growled, an animalistic sound that made Georg shudder. “God, yes.” He said at last, his hips beginning to move against him. His cock slid out and back in, torturously pushing back straining muscles with each entrance. Georg struggled, but it just made it hurt even more.

Tom held him firmly by the hair, his hips pumping against his mouth. Georg couldn't swallow the saliva that pooled in his mouth and it gathered on Tom's cock, dribbling down his balls.

“Ahh, yes..” Tom tilted his head back and reached one hand down to jack the base of his cock up against Georg's mouth.

Behind him, Bill thrust and rolled his hips against him, rocking faster each time. He moaned loudly in pleasure and Georg gave up fighting. He lay weakly under the House Masters, trying his best to keep his muscles relaxed so it didn't hurt as much when Bill fucked into him. Something inside of him was giving way and when Bill came into him, tilting his hips just right, his body tensed. What was that? It felt strangely.... good.

Bill leaned over him, his blood covered lips pressing hotly against his shoulder. His teeth scraped again and Georg moaned as he bit at his shoulder. His hips ground against Georg's ass, the tip of his cock rubbing at that place. Georg moaned against Tom's cock, his back arching. There was a heat in his belly and he could feel himself becoming hard. His brain spun and he was confused over the conflicting sensations. He didn't want to like this, but something inside him was responding.

Bill sucked long and hard at his shoulder before Tom reached up and shoved his shoulder. “Give me a taste.” He ordered, his voice raspy. Georg tilted his head, shocked when he saw the two of them leaning in to kiss each other. Bill's mouth opened against Tom's delivering a mouthful of blood directly to his tongue. Tom moaned, his cock spasming in Georg's mouth. Georg could hear their tongue swiping hotly together, exchanging saliva and blood.

“Oh, mmm.” Bill moaned, his cock thrusting faster into Georg's ass. He was pulsing bigger and bigger, the more exhilarated he became by the taste of the blood. He groaned louder, making little “uh, uh, uh” sounds with each thrust until he began to shudder. Georg felt the release inside him and he tried to draw away, because it was so humiliating, revolting and so... so utterly _hot_.

Bill moaned and sighed like a diva as he fell to the sheets behind them. “I fucking love humans.” He panted.

Tom pulled out of Georg's mouth, stating quickly, “My turn.”

Georg lay weakly on the sheets, staring the wall across the room. It occurred to him that he should try to get away while one was weak, but he couldn't make himself move.

“Hey,” Bill whined. “Let me get it back up first.”

“Why should I?” Tom asked. He grabbed Georg's arm and flipped him over onto his back. Both vampires fell silent when they saw the state of Georg's arousal.

“Mmm.” Bill said, sitting up and sounding delighted. “The little blood whore likes it.” He reached out to touch Georg's erection, his long, smooth fingers circling him. Georg whined weakly and tried to roll away but Tom pushed him back down, watching with fascination as Bill touched him.

“You liked getting fucked, blood whore?” Bill asked, sliding up close to him and licking his lips, still coated in blood. Georg moaned and tossed his head back and forth. No, no, he didn't like it...

“He likes it.” Tom confirmed, grabbing Georg's legs and lifting them up and apart. Georg thrashed and tried to kick at Tom's head, but Bill spun around, smacking him hard across the face. His head spun and he fell back to the sheets, dazed. His face throbbed as Tom lifted his legs again, pushing his thighs up against his sides.

“Lube me, would you, Bill.” Tom said. “I have to hold the little whore.”

“My pleasure.” Bill purred, grabbing the lubrication and spilling some onto his palm. Georg opened his eyes to see Bill rubbing his hand over Tom's hard cock, making it gleam and stand up straight and tall.

“Mmm, that's good.” Tom rasped. Bill's hands slid away and Tom's cock went straight for his entrance. He slammed in, hardly giving Georg a moment to adjust as Bill had. Georg cried out, arching off the bed as Tom's cock went in deep. Worse yet, he was touching that place and it made pleasure sing across his nerve endings. His cock jumped against his stomach and he grasped at the sheets, holding on as Tom began to fuck into him, his hips rocking faster than Georg thought was humanly possible. He realized belatedly that it probably _wasn't_ humanly possible...

Tom grabbed one of Georg's legs and lifted it close to his mouth. He bit down on the artery that ran right above his ankle bone, sucking with a blissful expression on his face.

Georg's vision was suddenly blocked when Bill's straddled his face, shoving his cock right up against his mouth. Georg parted his lips weakly and Bill bent over him, his face nudging up against Georg's own cock. Georg moaned against Bill's cock as Bill parted his own lips to suck at Georg's head. Tom reached down and grabbed onto Bill's hair, guiding his mouth over Georg's cock in quick thrusts. Georg's mouth clamped down on Bill's cock, more of a reaction of pleasure than of actually wanting to suck him. Bill squealed anyhow, his hips pulsing faster, his mouth sucking harder. Georg's hips thrust up in tandem with Bill's rolling downwards, and Tom's cock rocking forwards, their bodies meeting together in a continuous rhythm as they all went for the climax.

This time, with Tom cock rubbing inside him and Bill's mouth sucking him, Georg didn't stand a chance. He arched off the sheets, an unwilling partner in this strange and twisted tryst, but suddenly so much more compliant than before. He came, harder than he had ever expected, his semen shooting into Bill's waiting mouth. He writhed under the both of them, his body spasming over and over in a way he hadn't thought was possible when he had entered this room.

Bill was making those pleasure sounds again, his hips rocking against Georg's mouth as he pulled off of Georg's cock. His cum wet lips trailed down Georg's stomach and he nibbled at the curve of Georg's love handle before biting quickly. Georg moaned and arched but this time the burning sensation sent a little spark of pleasure through him.

Above them both, Tom was thrusting hard and fast, coming apart at the seams as the orgasm approached. He cursed and growled, pumping his cock into Georg's ass until he climaxed _hard._ Hot, wet cum streamed into Georg's ass, a thick abundance that made Georg's mouth go slack against Bill's cock.

Bill moaned against the flesh he had in his mouth, reaching down to rub at the base of his cock. He came just after Tom, filling Georg's mouth with sharp, salty cum. Georg almost gagged on it, finding no choice but to swallow. He got it down without choking and Bill sank off of him, rolling to the side. Tom pulled out of him, sitting back and breathing hard.

Georg lay in the middle of it all, a mess of blood, cum, bruises and sweat. He felt weak and used, hardly able to move.

Bill recovered quickly, sitting up and sliding up next to Tom. “Aw, look at him, Tom.” He said in a soft tone, stroking cool fingers over Georg's perspiring forehead. “We should let him stay here the night.”

For an inexplicable reason, Georg turned his face towards Bill's soft caress. His eyes felt heavy. He needed to sleep for a long time...

“He's really pretty, Tom.” Bill went on. “Look at his eyes. They're so green.”

“He can stay here until morning and that's it.” Tom said, standing from the bed, and sounding annoyed.

“Don't be like that, Tomi.” Bill said without looking at him. He stroked Georg's face again. “Get Natalie to clean him up. I think I want this one to come back again soon.”

It was the last lucid thing that Georg heard before falling into sleep...

 

~

 

Upon first waking, Georg thought it must've all been a dream, but then he began to move, and his body _hurt._

He opened his eyes slowly and found himself in a new room. It was not dark and sensual like the feeding room. It was simple with a bed and chair to the side.

Georg moved slowly and moaned quietly. There was an ache inside him from being fucked by two horny vampires and the bites all over his body were just beginning to crust over and heal. Their were little, tender bruises around all of the bites marks and he found numerous other bruises in the shape of fingerprints.

He sat up slowly on the bed, grinding his teeth when the ache increased. He was still naked, but he noticed his clothes folded on the chair. He reached over and grabbed his boxers, sliding them slowly onto his legs. He stood up to pull them on and bit down on his lower lip. Each movement hurt like hell, but thinking back on last night, he wondered if it had all been bad. The orgasm had been so intense...

Georg was just getting into his pants when the door opened. The blonde from the night before poked her head in. Natalie, Bill had said last night...

“Oh, you're awake.” She said with a smile. “I thought you would be out for a while.”

“Why?” Georg asked, his voice coming out rough from sleep.

“Well,” She shrugged, stepping farther into the room. “They worked you over pretty good, didn't they?”

Georg looked away. He didn't really want to talk about it, wasn't really sure how _he_ felt about it.

“Its ok.” She said. “I know what its like, but trust me.... you'll be back.”

Georg turned to her sharply. “You... know?”

“Of course.” She shrugged with a smile. “You don't just get into a House, Georg. You have to earn your way in.”

“How do you know I'll be back?” Georg asked, slowly, after a moment.

“I did.” She said, nodding slowly. She narrowed her eyes at him, “And you look about how I looked after the first night.”

Georg snatched his shirt off the chair and yanked it over his head. “You don't know me.” He muttered, limping towards the door.

“You know, you can stay here as long as you like to recover.” Natalie told him.

“I don't need your help.” Georg snapped, pushing past her.

“Ok, that's fine.” She shrugged once more, following him out to the hallway. Georg found his way out towards the door he had come through last night. It all seemed different in the daytime, although familiar. It seemed less... frightening.

He reached the door and paused there, catching his breath past the dull ache in his body.

“Take it easy, okay.” She said, reaching out to touch his arm. “Sleep, drink a lot of water, and eat, for God's sakes. You've lost a lot of blood.”

“Thanks.” Georg muttered, half sarcastically as he straightened again. He grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. He paused against, turning back to her, “And tell those bastards... I _won't_ be coming back.” He turned quickly and made his way out the front door, leaving her there alone on the step.

Striding towards his car, he tried to believe that statement would be true. He tried to tell himself that he wouldn't find himself on this doorstep again in a few days.

But just like before, he knew he was curious and rebellious. And maybe he really did have a fucking death wish. Whatever it was, he was a blood whore now, and that scared him a little bit... and excited him; it excited him a whole fucking lot...

**Author's Note:**

> Might be a part two. Not making any promises but I'm seriously thinking about it


End file.
